


DSE的考生看過來

by BLnovels



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLnovels/pseuds/BLnovels
Summary: 1. 將DSE學科和範文擬人化的BL故事2. 沒有文筆，純粹派膠3. 考生們睇完笑完要加油呀
Relationships: DSE學科BL, M1/M2, 廉頗/藺相如
Kudos: 1





	1. 零乘以無限……- M1xM2

.  
又是一室寂靜。  
.  
M1咬了咬唇，縱然已經習慣了這樣的安靜，但空蕩盪的房間總會讓他心裡一沉。他打開了燈，看見桌上的一張字條。  
.  
『弟弟：  
今天物理約了我去做題目，雪櫃有飯菜，記得要翻熱再吃。  
哥哥上』  
.  
他們之間的對話，是什麼時候變得如此生疏而客套呢？記得剛升上高中時，他倆還會靠著頭，一起研究微積分。『微分ex的答案是ex嗎？』M1咬著筆桿問。 『是啊，微分ex是ex。』M2一邊做pastpaper，漫不經心地道。 『ex無論被微分多少次也不會變的。』  
.  
可惜他倆的關係並不如ex一般永恆不變，中六的時候M1發現了自己不可告人的小心思，他試圖和M2拉開距離，希望兩人可以重新回到一起研究數學，無憂無慮的日子。然而，在他發現自己擺脫不了愛情的枷鎖之後，他卻發現，原來自己的哥哥不知不覺，已經有更好的人和他一起溫習。  
.  
『不可同時修讀M1及M2。』 教育局一紙公文已經注定兩人分道揚鑣的命運，M1縱然不甘，也無法反抗。看著物理和M2親暱地靠在一起聊天，他只能憤憤地咬著嘴唇，然後將怒氣發洩在試卷上。  
.  
他麻木地提起筆，機械式地寫下一條又一條的公式。他將所有求之不得的怨懟，化作密密麻麻的方程，因此他並沒有注意到門口響起鑰匙的聲音，更沒有注意到漸漸靠近的腳步聲。  
.  
M2佇在門口，看著M1奮筆疾書的背影。其實一切一切，他都看在眼裡，包括M1這陣子近乎自虐式的溫習、包括M1最近瘦了很多很多、包括……他的感情。但鐵律在前，他倆又怎麼會有未來？於是他只能忍耐著，疏遠M1，但此時此刻，洶湧的感情像野獸一樣，快要將理智蠶食。  
.  
M1弓著身猛烈地咳嗽起來。  
.  
理智瞬間被強烈的心痛蓋過，M2沖向M1，輕輕拍著M1的背，『沒事吧。』  
.  
『你很久沒有跟我說話了。』M1抬起頭，『你討厭我了。』  
.  
『我……沒有。』M2移開目光，他不敢看向M1的眼眸，他害怕，一接觸到那清澈而坦率的眼神，他就會忍不住將所有所有的愛意傾吐。  
.  
『哥，我喜歡你。』M1一把抓下M2校服的領帶，抓著領帶的手顫抖著，眼神卻堅定，『不是親人的喜歡，是情人的喜歡。』  
.  
『你知道我們不可……』話未說完，M1的手一收，M2感覺到自己的身軀往下沉，看見M1的臉越來越近，溫熱的鼻息彿過，然後是輕柔如棉花糖的觸感。他的身軀仿佛失去了活動能力，直到M1鬆開領帶。  
.  
『我知道你也喜歡我。』耳邊輕柔的囈語是他今夜最後一段記憶。M1站起身，離開了房間，只剩M2呆立在房間。  
.  
M1站在玻璃窗前，他看著自己在窗前的倒影，『傻瓜。』他唇邊染了清淺的笑意，『我早就在窗戶看到你盯著我了。』  
.  
「我有話要講。」隔著電話，依然可以聽到M2的聲線發澀。物理第一次發現，原來理性的M2，也可以這麼的消沈。  
.  
「好。十五分鐘後老地方等。」  
.  
「嗯。」  
.  
所謂的老地方，其實就是M2家樓下的海濱公園，物理拿著兩瓶啤酒張望著，正好此時M2穿著睡衣走了過來。  
.  
「你今天怎麼...」穿成這樣？物理把剩下的半截話吞了下去，他所認識的M2雖然隨性，但並不隨便。這個穿著卡通睡衣的人，說什麼也跟平時的M2對不上。  
.  
「抱歉。急著出門。」事實是在那突如其來的一吻後，他整天就不在狀態，倒水倒到桌子上，吃麵時麵都吃完了還用筷子在湯裡翻攪，一靜下來滿腦子都是昨天那一幕的慢鏡版。門鐘響起嚇得他從椅子上跳起來，他知道那是M1，但他不敢與他對視，「我出去吃飯。」他含含糊糊地嚷了一句就直奔出去。  
.  
「好吧。找我什麼事？」物理知道，M2這麼急著找他，肯定是有什麼心事。  
.  
「我有件事苦惱著。」  
.  
「嗯。說吧。」  
.  
「我喜歡一個人很久很久了。因為明知道最後我們會分開，所以一直都沒有表白。我知道他也喜歡我，我不想拒絕他，但是...」他頓了頓。  
.  
很久很久？M2生性寡言朋友很少，一直在他身旁的只有他的弟弟。雙向暗戀...他突然想起那次他和M1M2溫習時，M1那若有似無的敵意。  
.  
原來是這樣啊。他笑了笑，「記得你教過我一個理論嗎？0乘以什麼都等於0，除了...」  
.  
「無限。」M2接過話來。  
.  
「0乘以無限可以等於任何數字。也許當下你覺得你和他能相守到最後的機率是0，但如果你有無限的決心去扭轉結局，一切都有可能。」  
.  
「你有無限的決心嗎？」物理輕柔的話語像惡魔的低語，讓人無從抵抗。  
.  
『嗯。』他不置可否。『我先走了。謝謝你的酒。』他從物理手上拿走了一瓶啤酒，就急匆匆的走了。  
.  
就算知道終點是地獄，他還是會義無反顧、決絕無悔地向前走。  
.  
『看來，這新聞不用告訴他了。』物理打開手機，熒幕將他的臉龐照亮。『教育局有計劃將M1M2合拼成一個選修單元。』  
.  
這時的M1心神不寧，他的腦袋一遍遍的回放剛才M2慌張逃走的情景。他以為那一吻可以讓M2認清他們的心意相通，誰知第二天的M2還是假裝得若無其事，一與他眼神相觸時卻馬上避開。『我這樣很噁心吧，喜歡自己的哥哥。』他站在窗前，擠出一個比哭還難看的笑容。  
.  
他再次忽略了門口響起鑰匙的聲音，更沒有注意到漸漸靠近的腳步聲。  
.  
猝不及防，他墮入一個溫暖的懷抱，M2從後擁住他，嘴唇擦過他的耳廓，『我愛你，就像微分ex一樣。』  
.  
M1沒有說話。  
.   
『那麼我對你的愛是積分ex*。』他心想。  
.  
*ex無論被微分/積分多少次也等於ex，永遠不變。


	2. 廉頗藺相如列傳-負荊請罪

1.  
_藺相如於澠池之會護國有功，授官為上卿，位在廉頗之上。廉頗因而心生憤恨，並聲言若果碰到藺相如，必定對其大加羞辱。_

時值三月，料峭春風拂過，正是春光爛漫時。

然而馬車上的人並無心欣賞簾外風光，藺相如翻開卷宗，心思卻不在公文上。廉頗那天的話言猶在耳，他明白自己出身寒微、未立軍功而位居上卿必會招惹別人的閒言閒語，而他也早已習慣朝廷眾臣的猜疑。

但偏偏是廉將軍。滿朝之中，敢於直言勸諫的除了他，就只有廉將軍。最初對他是惺惺相惜，但漸漸他想要得到更多，這些更多他不敢索求，只願可以和他並肩作戰，保衛家國。然而現在……只怕是連同處一室也成問題。

一天天過去了，每當廉頗上朝，藺相如就稱病避開。終於有食客按耐不住，問道：「主公避而不見，是怕了廉將軍嗎？」 藺相如沉吟良久，然後道：「大家認為廉將軍可否與秦王相比？」眾人回答：「不可。」藺相如再說道：「即使以秦王之淫威，我也敢在大殿上對其叱喝，並羞辱秦國群臣。我雖然不是甚麼勇者，但怎麼可能怕廉將軍？強秦之所以不敢攻打趙國，是因為有我們兩個人在。兩虎相鬥，必有一傷。如果我公然跟廉將軍鬧翻，秦國必定趁機出兵攻趙。我之所以如此躲避廉將軍，實在是因為國家大事遠較個人恩怨為重。」

多麼冠冕堂皇的理由，幾乎連藺相如自己也騙過了自己，但心底隱隱作痛的部分，告訴他真相並非如此。

食客有意無意地放出風聲，這番話很快便傳到廉頗耳邊。

「主公！廉將軍過來了。」一名食客急奔到藺相如的書房，氣喘吁吁地道。「知道了。」一切如他所料，除了……

「！」藺相如手上的茶杯跌到地上，摔得粉碎。「廉…廉將軍……這是……」

「是廉某道歉的誠意。」廉頗裸著上身，背著沉重的荊棘，跪在藺相如面前，荊條的尖刺勒進光裸的背部，一滴滴鮮血滲出，血珠沿著肌膚的起伏滑落。

藺相如的眼神掃過了廉頗光裸的背部，然後像是下定決心似的移開眼光，蹲下來，扶起廉頗：「過去的事不必再提，藺某只希望以後可以和將軍通力合作，共同抵抗秦國。」他頓了頓，又道：「將軍背上有傷，藺某對療傷也略懂一二，不如讓我幫你上藥？」在宴會上巧舌如簧的他，說這話時險些咬掉舌頭。這番話頗為唐突，可廉頗聽見這話後，臉上並無異色，點頭道：「好！廉某先謝過藺上卿了。」

2\. 

「這補湯做好了，明珠，你送過去寢殿吧。」少女接過湯藥後，猶豫地道：「可是擅自……」「明珠，男人就是喜歡體貼的女人，懂我的意思嗎？」廚娘眨了眨眼睛，「上卿前途無量，你跟了他肯定有好處。」

明珠是藺相如的同鄉，也是藺相如的貼身婢女，兩個少年人，一個容色俏麗，一個才華橫溢，拉紅線的人自然絡繹不絕，可明珠總覺得藺相如雖然待他不薄，但只不過是兄妹之間的情誼。 

明珠到達寢殿，正想推開簾幕，卻聽見了廉將軍的呻吟，於是停下了腳步。

「嘶！好痛！」

「廉卿，我這就輕點。」

「我們都已經是這種關係。喚我廉頗吧。」

「那廉……頗，以後就叫我相如。」

明珠尚未出閣，但也略懂男女之間的情事，聽見這對話不禁滿臉通紅，望見簾幕後那影子更是不得了。只見藺相如的手一觸到廉頗的身軀，廉頗就輕吸一口氣。明珠一想到簾內的情景，便羞得踏著小碎步跑開了。然而越要避開那念頭，腦袋便不受控制地仔細描繪起來。

明珠匆匆忙忙地跑出寢殿，臉上泛起異樣的潮紅，嘴角不自覺泛起微笑。守衛見明珠這副模樣，笑道：「是被上卿寵幸嗎？」明珠本想和盤托出，話到嘴邊又停住了，男女之事本平常，但發生在男男之間總歸不妥，想到此處，明珠的笑容逐漸收住，道：「沒事。」又補上一句：「今晚別讓任何人接近寢殿。」

藺府寢殿的燈光一夜未熄。

明珠也開展了自己寫作的副業，故事裡武將之女和文官的愛情纏綿悱惻，無數少女為其瘋狂，有人問明珠故事是否真實。她總會笑著答道：

「秘密。」


	3. 廉頗藺相如列傳-紙上談兵

『舅舅看！是邯鄲的第一場雪！』少女興高采烈地奔到花園，伸出手接過那雪白的結晶。

『采薇，外面天冷，快快回來。』一名瘦弱的男子倚在床邊，雖然長相俊秀，可滿頭青絲披在肩頭，臉色蒼白暗淡，眉心隱隱發黑，似是時日無多。

那名瘦弱的男子便是藺相如，而少女則是藺相如的侄女。當年藺相如護國有功，成了趙皇的心腹，可惜他為了國事殫精竭慮，壯年就得了重病。趙皇有見及此，便讓藺相如休養。藺相如的姐姐早逝，姐夫又出征沙場，於是遺孤理所當然地交由他照顧。藺相如無兒無女，倒覺得身邊有個吵吵鬧鬧的孩子陪著也不錯。

『舅舅，明天我想和牧之去看雪！』

『這次又是牧之？』藺相如笑道，女孩就羞紅了臉。『舅舅又取笑我！我不理會你了！』背轉身去，又偷偷望向藺相如，見他。『舅舅，你覺得他喜歡我嗎？』

『這……』藺相如無奈地皺眉，他一生報效國家，對於女兒家的心事一概不知。『你要是喜歡牧之，我讓媒人給你說親。』這下少女連耳朵都泛著紅，小聲道：『誰…誰要跟他當夫妻。叔叔你再胡說八道我就生氣了。』背轉過身，再也不理會藺相如。藺相如咳嗽幾聲，可她還是冷著臉不管不顧。縱然他在殿上舌燦蓮花，對小姑娘的脾氣卻束手無策。

『我的朋友說……』其實朋友云云純屬杜撰，藺相如只是隨意找了個采薇感興趣的話題，『男子喜歡人，便會展示自己最好的一面。對那人事事體貼入微，為她添飯加衣。』果然，采薇馬上轉過頭來，一臉期盼地等著他說下去。

藺相如見小侄女如此期待，不好掃了她的興頭，只好繼續道：『男人……嗯……』思緒突然閃過廉頗的臉龐，他眨了眨眼睛，定一定心神，這才繼續編道：『男人看見喜歡的女子，定必會臉紅耳赤，手足無措。嗯……但有些男人粗枝大葉，對愛情一竅不通，所以女子要主動示愛。』采薇聽見這話，滿意地點著頭，渾然忘掉剛才還和藺相如鬧著脾氣。

突然窗外馬嘶聲不絕，這地方舟車不通，人跡罕至，兩人面面相覷，均不知來者何人。這時一把爽朗的聲音在窗外響起：『采薇！快快開門，廉叔叔來看你了。』

『是廉將軍？』藺相如的眼睛一下子亮了，強撐著病體起來。『采薇，開門讓廉將軍過來。』

廉頗提著幾壺烈酒，一見采薇就笑得彎起眼睛：『什麼時候和我家牧之成親？』對著外人，采薇倒不好意思發作，只羞得低著頭，不再言語。

甫踏進室內，只見藺相如早已束起頭髮，衣冠楚楚地坐在椅子上迎客。采薇疑惑地看著他，明明幾分鐘前的藺相如還是躺在床上弱不禁風的模樣，怎麼轉眼間就變得氣色紅潤呢？藺相如對上她疑惑的眼神，眨了眨眼睛，食指豎起放在唇上。

藺相如見廉頗手上提著烈酒，知道他是為了趙括一事而來。廉頗被趙王撤換，損了顏面是小事，但趙括年資尚淺，只怕這仗一敗，趙國便要易主。藺相如腦內閃過了幾個念頭，最後決定開門見山。

『長平一戰，大王想起用趙括為將。趙括雖然熟讀兵書，但毫無實戰經驗，又不知變通，只會在紙上誇誇其談，只怕……』他和廉頗交換了眼神，均深深嘆了一口氣。『國家將亡，而我們竟束手無策！』廉頗的眼眶紅了起來，雙拳緊緊握著。『想我廉頗一生為國，鞠躬盡瘁，在這危急關頭，卻無能為力！』他舉起酒壺，大口大口地灌酒。藺相如本想勸住廉頗，但想到廉頗終其一生都得不到他最渴望的國泰民安，總不能連飲酒那一點樂趣都奪去。於是伸出的手又再收回，任他自斟自飲。

『相如，你也喝！我們今天一醉方休！』廉頗醉醺醺地把酒壺推到藺相如面前。采薇一見，便要衝上前來：『叔叔不可！舅舅已經……』但藺相如沒有理會，一口灌下。酒精沿住喉嚨一路灼燒，而他居然在燃燒的痛楚中，感受到絲絲的快感。

『舅舅！你這樣不愛惜自己的身體！』采薇夾手奪去藺相如的酒壺，怒氣沖沖地走了。藺相如已然微醺，而廉頗早已醉得不省人事。『吱呀』一聲，風雪吹開了窗戶，藺相如起身關窗，但絲絲寒意早已滲入室內。他在衣架取出一襲披風，然後走到廉頗身後，幫他掖好衣衫。

一室寂靜，耳邊只剩廉頗呼吸聲，一時間藺相如竟然覺得什麼國家大事，生死存亡，似乎也不再重要，他只盼這一刻可以再長一點。酒精開始一點點的發揮作用，視野開始模糊失焦，廉頗的臉似遠又近，只差一點就可以碰到。他的心跳如戰場的擂鼓般咚咚作響，萬般思緒像戰場上的馬蹄聲紛亂雜沓，只得強自抑制心神。

大夫說過藺相如的病忌情緒波動，他一激動，喉間血腥氣混著酒氣上湧，眼前又是一陣發黑。二十多年來，他和廉頗獨處的時間不少，但偏偏提不出面對秦皇時那玉石俱焚的氣魄，短短一句話在心中千迴百轉，從未道出。面對生死，他無畏無懼。面對廉頗，卻戰戰兢兢，思前顧後。就算生命即將走到終點，他依然沒有勇氣向廉頗坦陳心意。

『要主動示愛。』和采薇的對話言猶在耳，他無奈地苦笑，『我終究只懂得紙上談兵。』

廉頗酒量雖然不佳，但身體強健，那點酒氣很快就散了。他醒來，想要脫掉披風，藺相如按住他的肩膀道：『外面風大，這披肩保暖。』廉頗道：『好。軍中還有要事，廉某告辭。』

『我送你。』其實離大門不過短短幾步路程，但藺相如堅持，廉頗也不再拒絕。他倆並肩走到門口，藺相如拍去廉頗肩頭的落雪，道：『保重。』

『相如保重。』廉頗抱拳作揖，然後翻身騎上馬背，抬手一鞭，馬匹絕塵而去。

『舅舅，你身體虛弱，外面天氣冷，快回到寢室來吧。』侄女把披風蓋到他的肩膀，溫聲勸慰道。藺相如一言不發，只輕輕搖頭，眼睛望向遠方，似是有著無限眷戀，少女順著目光往外看，只見到漫山遍野的白雪。她不明白有什麼好看的，便回到寢室，任藺相如一人倚在門框看雪。

直到細雪紛飛，連馬匹踏過的腳印都被落雪覆蓋，他才轉過身去，只覺天地旋轉，再也無法平衡，倒在地上。『采……』他剛開口，血就泊泊從嘴角流出，染紅了那皚皚白雪。采薇聞聲急奔出殿，一見藺相如便驚聲呼喊。

『舅舅！』淒厲的喊聲劃破了寒冬的靜謐。

_前261年，秦國進攻趙國的上黨郡，趙孝成王派廉頗前去救援。因秦軍強大，廉頗採取堅壁清野的政策固守不出。秦王派人到趙國散布謠言，說秦軍非常畏懼趙括。孝成王得知後，欲以趙括取代廉頗。當時藺相如已經病重，認為趙括飽讀兵書卻不知變通，反對撤換廉頗，藺相如力勸趙王勿用趙括，但趙王不聽。趙國以趙括為統帥，最後果然在長平之戰中被秦國大敗。不久藺相如病卒。_

**Author's Note:**

> 歡迎交流意見 :)  
For more Fanfic please check my instagram.  
[My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/blnovels/)


End file.
